Crystal Eyes
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: [Colaboración con Light of Moon 12] — ¿En verdad piensas que soy un héroe? —preguntó Wesker sonriendo con una mezquindad que ella no podía ver. Claire sonrió, viva imagen de la inocencia. —No. Regularmente los héroes son figuras públicas que van salvando vidas por el mundo. Yo, en cambio, soy egoísta… Tengo la vanidad de creer que quisiste ser héroe solamente por mí.
1. A tientas

**Crystal Eyes**

* * *

Albert Wesker & Claire Redfield

* * *

 **Capítulo I: A tientas**

I know I'll wither so peel away the bark  
Because nothing grows when it is dark  
In spite of all my fears, I can see it all so clear  
I see it all so clear

...  
Whoa-o-o-o, cover your crystal eyes  
And feel the tones that tremble down your spine  
Whoa-o-o-o, cover your crystal eyes  
And let your colours bleed and blend with mine

 **Crystals — Of monsters and men.**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ninguno de los personajes de Capcom nos pertenecen. Todos son propiedades de sus autores. No hay plagio, simplemente creatividad.

 **Nota de Adriana (AdrianaSnapeHouse:** ¡Hola, queridos! Me alegro mucho de haber actualizado _Cuerpo cautivo_ , y ahora tener la grata sorpresa de una colaboración Weskerfield con mi muy apreciada Ana Luna. La planeación de la historia promete mucho. Intentaremos ser lo más constantes posibles y, por supuesto, presentarles un relato de calidad. No sabemos de qué extensión será, pero definitivamente se trata de un longshot. Ya saben, larga vida al Weskerfield.

 **Agradecimientos:** A las administradoras del foro **Resident Evil: Behind the horror** y a los lectores de _Cuerpo cautivo_ por su constante apoyo.

 **Nota de Ana (Light of Moon 12):** ¡Hola! Vaya, no sé qué decir. Estoy muy halagada y feliz por esta colaboración con mi amiga Adriana, es una historia que nos entusiasma mucho a ambas, en mi caso es la primera vez que escribo un Weskerfield de larga duración pero bueno con la trayectoria de Adriana de respaldo, confío en que todo saldrá bien. La historia será un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados, pero estoy segura que les dejará un buen sabor de boca.

 **Agradecimientos:** A _Adriana_ por aceptar esta idea y colaboración con una servidora, a los chicos del grupo **FF: DSTLO** y a todos los lectores de mis historias en especial a mi Beta Reader _Addie Redfield_ y a las lectoras y amigas _GeishaPax_ y _Frozenheart7_ por apoyar siempre mis ideas locas.

* * *

—Tienes que irte —sentenció el rubio mientras se sostenía el hombro derecho.

—No puedo hacer eso, Leon. Ustedes me necesitan —respondió la chica. Miraba nerviosa de un lado a otro, como si aquellas criaturas aún pudieran estar pisándole los pasos.

—Viniste a buscar a tu hermano. Largo, Claire. Sherry y yo estaremos bien.

La chica Redfield se sintió herida por la rudeza del policía. Sin embargo, no quería mantenerse a su lado mirándose los unos a los otros durante horas; necesitaba encontrar ayuda para los tres y tendría que ser pronto. No podría moverse con soltura tratando de cargar con Leon —quien se hallaba malherido y con pocas fuerzas para andar— y con Sherry —quien no se había repuesto enteramente de la infección transmitida por su padre—.

Estaba de pie, en las laderas del infierno, debatiéndose entre qué era lo correcto.

Finalmente, Claire Redfield se levantó, su coleta pelirroja sacudiéndose con el viento empolvado, y echó a correr.

—Yo…volveré pronto —fue lo último que dijo, sin permitirse mirar atrás.

Mientras Claire se alejaba sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de deslizarse a través de sus mejillas y el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho, producto del miedo y la incertidumbre. Dio una mirada retrospectiva al lugar y el panorama resultaba incierto. Todos los caminos estaban llenos de destrucción, y en el ambiente se respiraba un olor a muerte. Maleza, escombros, incendios lejanos formaban parte del paisaje que se dibujaba ante sus llorosas pupilas. A pesar de ello, no se podía dar el lujo de flaquear. Sus amigos la necesitaban, y había demasiado en juego como para tirarse en el suelo a lloriquear. Se armó con el poco valor que le quedaba y siguió caminando a través de la catástrofe. Debido a su pequeña estatura no podía obtener una buena visión del entorno; decidió acercarse a una montaña de ruinas y escombros para poder divisar la salida más cercana. Con dificultad, logró subir al improvisado risco, y pudo echar un vistazo. Como supuso, tenía en realidad muy pocas posibilidades, mas existía una alternativa viable. Hacia el sur de la ciudad logró divisar, a unos dos kilómetros de donde se encontraba, un espeso bosque de pinos, que a pesar de ser riesgoso para atravesarlo de noche, no podía ser peor que una ciudad infestada de muertos vivientes. Si lograba atravesar el recinto ecológico, con seguridad encontraría civilización al otro lado; ese bosque marcaba una división natural de los límites de Raccoon City con las ciudades colindantes. La chica pelirroja ya tenía un objetivo e iría a conseguirlo sin dudarlo. Con ayuda de sus botas resbaló suavemente de su lugar de visión, y cuando estuvo en el suelo tomó el cuchillo que llevaba en su cinturón para usarlo como instrumento de ayuda contra la maleza, o en su defecto, como un arma.

El día ya estaba muriendo y la escasa luz del crepúsculo se agotaba poco a poco. Después de unos minutos de andar por los caminos, el sol se había ocultado finalmente y la oscuridad de la noche se apoderó del paraje. A pesar de que era una noche estrellada e iluminada por la luz de una luna menguante, no era suficiente para poder trasladarse. La pelirroja decidió detenerse en uno de los recodos del lugar y se sentó unos instantes sobre una roca de gran tamaño para poder recuperar un poco de sus fuerzas. Buscó una lámpara de mano entre sus objetos de viaje contenidos en su vieja mochila. La encendió para probar su funcionamiento. Miró con decepción que el cambio no era demasiado al que le ofrecía la luz nocturna, pero era mejor que nada. Después de que descansara por unos instantes más, tomó la lámpara con una de sus manos, y se colocó las correas de su mochila en los hombros para continuar la travesía. Siguió el sendero marcado por la carretera federal, mirando hacia su alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa que le pudiera ser útil, agudizando sus sentidos con el propósito de captar el cantar de las cigarras y el aullido lejano de los lobos. Y en medio de los sonidos de la naturaleza, escuchó algo que no encajaba.

Un ruido ensordecedor, como si fuese el rugido de una máquina comenzó a inundarle los oídos poco a poco, aproximándose a ella. Luces cegadoras emergieron de entre la oscuridad de la noche, y Claire distinguió un vehículo pesado que se dirigía hacia su dirección. La joven sintió el alivio correr por sus venas al ver en ese furgón una ayuda que tanto necesitaba, por lo que pensó que debía llamar la atención del conductor. La niña se puso en medio del camino y comenzó a agitar sus brazos intentando que el vehículo se detuviera; no obstante, enseguida se percató de que algo andaba mal.

Era obvio que ese auto ya la había visto; sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, no se detenía ni parecía desacelerar. Al contrario, parecía haber incrementado la velocidad, dispuesto a impactarla. Al percatarse de la intención del conductor, la hermana de Chris Redfield se echó a correr despavorida por el suelo de concreto, pensando como única razón de que ese hombre pretendiera atropellarla el que la hubiese confundido con algún muerto viviente, los cuales abundaban por la ciudad.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Va a alcanzarme!

La chica continuó corriendo lo máximo que sus piernas le permitieron, hasta que un tronco caído la hizo tropezar en el suelo y perder el equilibrio. Se tambaleó e intentó a toda costa no perder el paso; sabía que si caía al suelo, el vehículo la alcanzaría y la aplastaría como a un insecto. Logró sostenerse en pie por unos momentos, pero cuando intentó retomar su carrera ya era demasiado tarde.

Afortunadamente el camión pareció tener problemas para sostener la aceleración, y parecieron reducirse levemente sus movimientos alocados. Aún con eso, la máquina de acero, el toro no amaestrado, impactó contra la motociclista, mandándola a volar varios metros adelante. Percibió sus huesos dolerse, su piel estirarse y sus músculos triturarse en una sacudida sin clemencia. Su cabeza golpeó no contra el asfalto sino contra un bloque de madera en forma de raíz. Un velo se posó delicadamente sobre la vista de Claire Redfield, como un paño enorme de un negro absoluto, más absoluto que la madrugada. Pensó que había muerto de la forma más estúpida posible, luego de sobrevivir a una pesadilla apocalíptica. Vio a Chris, Sherry y Leon en su mente, como retratos olvidados en una consciencia moribunda. Las luces se apagaron. Claire no supo nada más.

* * *

Albert Wesker se convirtió exactamente en el hombre que había buscado ser desde el tiempo de los STARS. Poco a poco iba trazando su destino. Primero, con la traición. Después, con la eliminación de aquel pueblo insípido.

La noche era deliciosamente lúgubre. Contrario a lo que se podría suponer, Wesker apreciaba bellezas estéticas en el arte natural. El rubio caminaba solemne alrededor de la zona periférica de Raccoon City, luego de rescatar a Ada Wong, su espía, y haber encontrado una muestra del virus G. La muy estúpida mujer de rojo parecía haber desarrollado cierta cercanía con un bobo policía novato, y aquello casi le costó la misión. Wesker intervino, a regañadientes, y fue por ella. La llevó hasta un helicóptero de extracción para que trataran sus heridas; era conveniente para él pues rescataba a su subordinada, eliminando la necesidad de entrenar a alguien más, y además recuperaba personalmente la muestra.

El antiguo capitán quería echar, aprovechando la visita, un vistazo con sus propios ojos al caos. Umbrella cometió un grave error que estaba por aprovechar al máximo. Miró sin nostalgia y a la lejanía los edificios en llamas, las casas a medio derrumbar, las calles vacías, y su sonrisa sarcástica se acentúo. Quién iba a decirlo. Causar la eliminación de un poblado entero no parecía mucho, pero alimentaba lo suficiente su sadismo. El hombre de negro anduvo entre las yerbas y la maleza con sus siempre alertas sentidos percibiendo el olor chamuscado de piel, los gritos casi mimetizados en el circular del aire, la tranquilidad de los grillos y su febril canto que brindaba el espejismo de la tranquilidad.

Fue con ese oído hipersensible que pudo captar el sonido de un vehículo descontrolado. Su curiosidad científica pudo con él y enseguida, utilizando su velocidad de chita, corrió hacia la fuente del alboroto. La sorpresa fue evidente en las duras facciones de mármol al ver a una chica huyendo con desespero de un auto de carga fuera de control. Le pareció una silueta familiar, aunque no supo de donde. La vio moverse angustiada, pero el cansancio y la torpeza sacaron lo mejor de ella. Wesker se había desplazado con intenciones de alcanzarla y detener el automóvil para salvarla sin altruismo. Quién podía decirlo, quizá esa muchacha poseía información valiosa sobre la tragedia de ese suburbio, y luego de extraerla, podría eliminarla con sus propias manos. Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde, y a pesar de que el antiguo capitán de élite afectó la trayectoria del camión, éste golpeó a la enigmática adolescente con dureza. El cuerpo femenino impactó contra un árbol y al principio el antiguo capitán pensó que estaría muerta; al acercarse se percató de que, en su miseria, la atropellada continuaba respirando. Pensó en sacar su pistola y terminar lo que el auto no pudo. No obstante, hubo algo en ese rostro inconsciente —su piel lavada borrada de su tono saludable, su cabello intensamente rojo, sus curvas disimuladas bajo la ropa de rebeldía— que lo hizo detenerse en el acto de eutanasia.

No era un secreto para nadie que lo conociera que su corazón estaba vacío de romanticismo; pero Wesker no era un hombre sin apreciación por la belleza o los valores morales individuales. La observó largamente. No pasaría de las dos décadas. Estaba cansada y malherida, y sino la atendían pronto era evidente que moriría. Le encontraba parecido con una imagen del pasado, y eso lo intrigaba de sobremanera. ¿Habría escapado de Raccoon City? ¿O simplemente era una campesina que pasaba por el lugar? Ciertamente no tenía facha de agricultora. Era una citadina. ¿De dónde había salido entonces?

El hombre de lentes negros resolvió llevarla en brazos hasta un sitio adecuado para tratarla. Aún no terminaba su misión en las ruinas de la ciudad. Se ajustó las gafas negras antes de levantar al peso de pluma que había terminado como una maltrecha luciérnaga entre la maldad de la noche.

Al sentir la fragilidad y respiración entrecortada de la chica que llevaba entre sus brazos se preguntó de qué gravedad serían sus heridas. A simple vista diagnosticaba unos cuantos rasguños y hematomas causados por la embestida del camión; y en cuanto a los daños colaterales, se veía fatigada, débil, probablemente deshidratada y para completar el cuadro, con las ropas llenas de polvo, restos de la maleza y sangre, que por su aspecto negruzco dudó mucho que fuera suya.

Al darle un nuevo vistazo a la niña de cabellos de fuego, analizó en su mente la delicadeza que formaba parte esencial de la naturaleza humana. Pensó en lo fácil que podía ser llegar a aniquilar a una persona y sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Por qué razón? Una muy simple; él un día había sido humano un día, pero no más. Lo que restaba de su fragilidad humana y su alma —si es que alguna vez tuvo una— murieron aquella noche en la mansión de las montañas de Arklay. Ahora era lo que siempre había deseado; un ser poderoso, fuerte, indestructible, capaz de aniquilar un ejército con una sola mano. De ahora en adelante, Albert Wesker era imparable.

Usando sus habilidades recién adquiridas, el rubio se desplazó de entre las sombras con la velocidad de un jaguar y el mismo sigilo de un zorro, como si fuese un espectro mimetizado con la oscuridad.

A unos kilómetros de los límites de Raccoon City, cerca de una zona montañosa, se encontraba un campamento improvisado, que servía de refugio temporal al tirano de gafas y a los hombres que estaban bajo su mando.

En cuanto su pequeño ejército se percató de la presencia de su superior, todos los militares se pusieron de pie formando una línea frente a él.

—Lleven el botiquín de primeros auxilios, las vendas y las hierbas medicinales a mi tienda. Cuanto antes —ordenó el rubio a sus subordinados.

El que parecía ser el segundo al mando asintió en silencio y los demás rompieron filas para buscar con premura y sin retraso, las órdenes de su capitán.

¿Por qué alguien tan siniestro y misterioso como Albert Wesker realizaría un acto aparentemente altruista como salvar a esa jovencita? La respuesta era fácil en realidad. Muy probablemente la chiquilla era una superviviente de Raccoon City, y si lograba mantenerla con vida, tendría una testigo directo de lo que ocurrió en esa noche, pudiendo obtener la información que necesitaba para sus fines.

La recostó en el catre que usaba como cama en su refugio provisional, y comenzó a retirarle el chaleco y las botas de combate que llevaba puestas, dejándola únicamente vestida con sus pantalones cortos y una camiseta de color negro. Al tener una mejor visión de su cuerpo, miró con precisión el daño recibido en su fisonomía juvenil, pero aún no lograba detectar qué había sido la causa de su inconsciencia, hasta que removió la cabellera pelirroja. Perdida entre la intensidad carmesí de su cabello, el mayor no logró detectar hasta ese instante la sangre que se aglomeraba en la zona occipital de la chica, consecuencia del duro golpe que le había propinado el camión. Al notar la gravedad de su lesión, el rubio se puso a trabajar, tomando todos sus instrumentos de curación que, como había ordenado, ya se encontraban en su lecho desde antes que ingresara.

No le tomó un tiempo excesivo, pero puso cuidado pues planeaba evitar futuras infecciones. Mientras estaba vendando una herida abierta recién suturada, la chica comenzó a revolverse con disgusto y a gemir de dolor. Estaba despertando. Con un par de tosidos se restableció la irrigación sanguínea a su cerebro por lo que recuperó la conciencia. Sus párpados se abrieron revelando unos ojos de cristal aguamarina. Se notaba asustada, pero demasiado débil como para levantarse. Sus piernas y brazos intentaron apartarlo, producto del instinto de supervivencia más primitivo.

—Quieta, vas a abrir tus lesiones y no pienso volver a tratarlas —mencionó el capitán retrocediendo. No quería que la adolescente consiguiera tocarlo.

La pelirroja se revolvió nerviosa, buscando en el fondo de su cuerpo herido la voz que tanto necesitaba liberar. No entendía nada. Una bruma difusa dominaba sus pensamientos y un dolor intrínseco inmovilizaba sus extremidades. Muy a pesar de eso, consiguió adoptar una posición semierguida.

—¿Qué… qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó abriendo y cerrando los párpados.

Wesker pensó en no responder. No obstante, el sadismo le parecía una práctica demasiado salvaje como para su innata elegancia, por lo que musitó: —Te golpeó un transporte de carga. Estás en un campamento militar ubicado a las orillas de Raccoon City.

Los recuerdos llegaron puntuales a la conciencia de la joven mujer. Las luces, la huída, el pedazo de raíz, la caída, la oscuridad. Abrió una y otra vez los párpados, pero el panorama continuaba en un plano sombrío.

—¡¿Qué me has hecho?! —cuestionó con horror en la voz que bien podría alcanzar notas altas.

—¿Disculpa, niña? Te salvé la vida, por supuesto. Te habrían devorado los lobos allá fuera.

Fue en ese instante cuando Wesker procesó el extraño comportamiento de la casi adolescente. Tanteaba su rostro con las palmas raspadas. Tallaba sus ojos claros con sus dedos apenas desinfectados. La mirada desenfocada, el gesto de pánico, la boca contraída en una mueca de grito silenciado.

—¡No puedo ver! ¡No consigo ver nada! —exclamó Claire al borde del llanto. Ahora no podría ayudar. Estaba encerrada en una prisión privada de absolutas tinieblas.

Wesker estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos. Había rescatado a una chica a quien el golpe arrebató la vista. Problemas que él sólo se compraba, pues bien pudo haberla dejado morir a la intemperie. Se arrodilló a su lado, la tomó del mentón con dureza y la obligó a dejar de sacudirse como conejo herido. Contempló de cerca la mirada hueca, pero no encontró daño visible en la estructura del ojo.

—¿Distingues sombras y luces? ¿Es borrosa la imagen?

—No hay nada. Es… un manto negro.

El antiguo miembro del equipo Alfa dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, fastidiado.

Aquella sobreviviente había quedado ciega.

—¡No veo nada! ¡No veo nada! —gritó frenéticamente la chica de melena rojiza manoteando con histeria a punto de perder la cordura.

—¡Cálmate! ¡Te ordeno que te calmes! —bramó el mayor comenzando a perder la paciencia. Intentó evitar que lo rasguñaran aquellas uñas, pero la joven estaba actuando como una leona enjaulada.

—¡No voy a calmarme! ¡No puedo ver nada, carajo! —chilló la chiquilla que revoloteaba en la camilla para liberarse.

La paciencia del rubio se agotó. Sabía perfectamente que la joven no iba a calmarse y lo único que conseguiría con sus movimientos bruscos era reabrir sus heridas y echar a perder todo su trabajo. Así que, sosteniéndola firmemente con una de sus manos, logró inmovilizarla por unos instantes mientras remojó un paño con cloroformo. Necesitaba sedarla.

Cuando la pelirroja sintió el olor penetrante del químico en su nariz, gritó con fuerza para intentar pedir ayuda, pero el capitán logró silenciarla poniéndole el pedazo de tela en sus fosas nasales hasta que poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y sus ojos azules volvieron a cerrarse.

Al estar nuevamente inconsciente, el líder de los S.T.A.R.S. continuó con la curación de las heridas y analizó el golpe que la adolescente tenía en la cabeza. Removiendo la cabellera de color rojo intenso, pudo deducir que probablemente aquel era el origen de la ceguera. A pesar del flujo de sangre que había logrado escapar de la lesión, notó que la contusión era seria; había una zona en donde se dibujaba una mancha de color púrpura, formando un hematoma de tamaño considerable.

En ese campo militar no podía hacer nada más por ella. Sabía que esa lesión sólo podría tratarse en algún hospital que contara con los aparatos e indumentaria necesaria para el caso, y él en ese momento no podía darse el lujo de aparecer nuevamente en el mapa. Además, ¿por qué se tomaría esas atenciones con la chiquilla? Ya había hecho demasiado con no dejarla morir en el bosque como para encima tener que tratar esa ceguera que muy seguramente no sería temporal. Y si lo era, ¿a él qué le importaba? Nadie se muere por perder la vista y con eso era suficiente.

Colocó un último vendaje en una rodilla de la muchacha y su trabajo estuvo completo. Por lo pronto, la niña dormiría toda la noche y le daría un tiempo considerable a su sistema para sanar. En la mañana, cuando estuviera despierta de nuevo, la interrogaría para averiguar cómo fue que sobrevivió, y le solicitaría su testimonio sobre aquél apocalipsis acontecido en Raccoon City; obtendría la información que necesitaba.

Iba a salir de la tienda de campaña, cuando de repente se topó con una pequeña mochila desgastada que estaba en el suelo. Al juzgar por la apariencia esa maletita no estaba entre sus pertenencias, y haciendo un poco de memoria, recordó que era la bolsita que la chica cargaba entre sus hombros.

Movido más por el instinto que por la curiosidad, inspeccionó el contenido de la vieja mochila encontrando objetos de poca relevancia. Un mapa del condado, una botella con agua, una navaja, lámpara de mano: utensilios de poca importancia. Sin embargo, halló en uno de los compartimientos de la bolsa una identificación escolar que, al juzgar, pertenecía a la pelirroja inconsciente.

Sacó el documento oficial de la pequeña maleta y la tomó entre sus manos. Estaba por averiguar la identidad de la adolescente.

"19 años, Universidad de Arizona, Facultad de Arte y Literatura".

—Claire Redfield…

* * *

¿Y bien, cuál es su opinión? Apenas va iniciando el cuento, tengan paciencia, por favor. Sin embargo, esperamos que el final los haya capturado lo suficiente como para continuar con la lectura. El reto es hacer un Weskerfield distinto a lo que se ha venido planteando en el fandom, y por supuesto, disfrutar mucho compartiéndoselas.

Recalcando una vez más, la opinión de los lectores es muy valiosa para las escritoras como nosotras, así que siéntanse totalmente libres de escribir lo que piensan sobre el debut de esta nueva historia.

Agradecemos de antemano el apoyo.

Muy sinceramente,

AdrianaSnapeHouse y Light of Moon 12.


	2. ¿Quién eres?

Crystal Eyes

* * *

Albert Wesker & Claire Redfield

* * *

 **Capítulo II: ¿Quién eres?**

* * *

I had a one way ticket to a place where all the demons go  
Where the wind don't change  
And nothing in the ground can ever grow  
No hope, just lies  
And you're taught to cry in your pillow  
But I'll survive

I'm still breathing

 **Sia —Alive**

* * *

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ningún personaje de Resident Evil es nuestro. Todos son préstamos de Capcom. La trama, sin embargo, pertenece a Light of Moon 12 y a AdrianaSnapeHouse.

 **Dedicatoria:** A todos los lectores de Cuerpo cautivo y a la mafia del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror: SKANDROSITA, Polatrixu, Addie Redfield y CMosser.

 **Nota de AdrianaSnapeHouse:** ¡Muy bien! Hemos vuelto, lo más pronto que hemos podido. Espero que de corazón disfruten esta historia y logre engancharlos. No olviden dejar sus mensajitos que son sumamente valorados por nosotras. A mis lectores de Cuerpo cautivo, tengo que confesarles que voy retrasada con el capítulo. No obstante, tranquilos, lo tengo en mente. Nunca los dejaré, y creo que Luna estará de acuerdo, sin su buena dosis de Weskerfield.

 **Nota de Light of Moon 12:** ¡Hola! Aquí reportándonos con el episodio dos de "Crystal Eyes" que esperamos que sea de su total agrado. Y si no, las quejas, reclamos y amenazas en los reviews, jajaja, ok me excedí. De corazón, deseamos que este capítulo le haga justicia a sus expectativas y les deje un buen sabor de boca. A los lectores de CC de Adry, no se preocupen, yo también soy fan y me encargaré de presionar a mi amiga, ¡jajaja! PD: ¡Larga vida al Weskerfield!

Sin más, que lo disfruten.

* * *

Una Redfield. Una maldita Redfield. Le había salvado la vida a un miembro de aquel clan de aferrados. Albert Wesker no podía creerlo. El parentesco resultaba evidente a los ojos; no obstante había estado pensando en sus movimientos futuros, su nueva farsa y sus implicaciones que las imágenes relacionadas con esa mujer apenas estaban llegando a su memoria.

Recordaba haber contemplado aquel cabello pelirrojo sacudiéndose en los pasillos de la comisaría; esas ropas rebeldes fastidiando su vista; esos ojos claros en la lejanía, más como una invención que un recuerdo. Nunca habían cruzado palabra pues la chica siempre entraba a la comisaría de incógnita y con la directiva de pasar desapercibida por los superiores.

Era inconcebible haberse tomado la molestia de detener aquel camión sólo por una chiquilla con las venas repletas de la sangre y los genes de Chris Redfield.

¿Qué haría una veinteañera, quizá menor que eso, en una ciudad repleta de zombies? Seguramente la muy estúpida fue a buscar a su hermano. Vaya sorpresa que debió llevarse… Allí estaba, inconsciente, perdida en un mar de oscuridad, sola y malherida, pero sobre todo, en manos del enemigo.

El hombre de gafas negras se talló la frente. Su rostro se oscureció con una sonrisa sádica, abiertamente macabra. ¿Cómo debería asesinarla? ¿Por qué no convertirla en un B.O.W y llevarla arrastrando hasta el Redfield mayor? Él probablemente estaba ansioso por dar con su paradero. Pero… ¿por qué volverla especial? Mejor dejar que la mordieran y verla transformarse en un no vivo cualquiera. Así la llevaría hasta su antiguo subordinado y disfrutaría con un placer inmenso verlo asesinarla por clemencia.

El mayor se levantó. Recorrió los metros de su casa de campaña mientras revisaba sus armas. Se detuvo a la mitad, sintiendo la corriente de aire proveniente del exterior golpear su espalda. Sin pensarlo en demasía tomó su arma. Colocó su renegada humanidad frente a la joven pelirroja, quien suspiraba profundamente en un sueño lejano a la ceguera.

En aquellas condiciones no le era de utilidad. No pensaba cargar con una mujer sin un sentido y sumamente inclinada a la histeria. Además, la parte de carne y hueso que lo conformaba ansiaba recibir un sacrificio por los inconvenientes causados por los ilusos que lograron escapar de la mansión del infierno. Tenía la revancha en el pensamiento y la ira en el cuerpo. Sus pasos fueron calmos. La sombra de la pistola se proyectó sobre la nuca de Claire Redfield.

La casa de campaña se sacudió con las ventosas. El olor de los árboles y flores silvestres dispersó su frescura, pero había en él un cierto toque chamuscado y nauseabundo de muerte. Sutil como la luna que pintaba entre las ramas una figura de horror.

Wesker hizo un retrato mental de la desafortunada adolescente. La respiración frágil; el cabello desperdigado y sucio; las ropas roídas y noventeras; las piernas de barro torneadas y firmes; el semblante delineado y la presencia grácil. Sacarle el corazón a una damisela en desgracia parecía el único remedio para apaciguar los demonios del tirano. Colocó el dedo sobre el gatillo, casi esperando que Claire Redfield tuviera alguna clase de conexión sobrenatural con su hermano, y que al momento de accionar la pistola acabara con dos pájaros de un sólo tiro.

Estaba a punto de accionar el mecanismo homicida cuando una epifanía lo abordó. Dejó escapar el aire que había estado contenido para mejorar la puntería, y bajó la brillante arma de plata. Tenía que ser más prudente. A lo largo de su vida había aprendido a controlar las emociones para darle prioridad a la razón. Ese empoderamiento del raciocinio era pieza angular de su poder. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad convirtiéndola en una venganza vana y apresurada, arrebatándole la vida a una chiquilla en soledad. A pesar de su ceguera, Claire Redfield poseía un papel vital en el ajedrez de sus ambiciones. Era la hermana de su actual piedra en el zapato. Chris Redfield vagaba por el mundo con el romántico ideal de terminar con la vida de su antiguo capitán; metiendo sus narices donde nadie lo llamaba, hurgando entre los desechos de Umbrella… en fin, jugando al niño héroe. Y eso, más que peligroso, resultaba incómodo. Sin embargo, si el joven ingenuo notaba la ausencia de su hermana, y sin dar con su cadáver, jamás se rendiría y sus objetivos cambiarían: noche y día seguiría sus rastros, anhelaría abrazarla, protegerla, hallar sus restos para darles sepulcro. En pocas palabras, dejaría de ser una molestia.

Entonces su mente de científico ideó un plan mejor: le perdonaría la vida a la chiquilla, no porque hubiese tenido piedad de ella, sino porque analizándolo determinó que le servía más viva que muerta. Se llevaría con él a la estudiante para que su hermano invirtiera su tiempo y energía buscándola, y dejara finalmente de interferir en sus asuntos. Se quedaría con la pelirroja el tiempo que fuese necesario para cansarlo, y cuando ya no le fuese útil le metería un tiro entre ceja y ceja. Claire Redfield era un as bajo la manga y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Pero aún tenía un problema; ¿cómo rayos iba a cargar con la mocosa sin que se convirtiera en una molestia constante? No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente y mucho menos con adolescentes. No toleraba la indisciplina y el ruido, y seguramente una jovencita ciega no sería mucho más callada que su pelotón de soldados. Pensó en mantenerla atada y amordazada pero concluyó que al final sería contraproducente. Si ella resultaba ser igual de tozuda y molesta que su hermano mayor, seguramente no se detendría hasta encontrar una manera de huir a pesar de su ceguera, lo que le acarraría demasiados problemas y una pérdida de tiempo importante. Actuar como un captor no era una solución viable.

El tirano se llevó una mano hacia el tabique de la nariz con expresión de fastidio. ¿De qué manera se llevaría consigo a esa necia adolescente sin que le causara dificultades? Maldita mocosa, malditos Redfield, maldita manía enfermiza de querer jugar a ser el héroe…

Un héroe...

Como si fuese un rayo de luz en las tinieblas, la respuesta destelló en su mente. Si la chica era igual de ilusa y soñadora que el zopenco de Redfield, su plan no podía errar; fingiría que él era un oficial de policía, encargado de ayudar a los supervivientes de Raccoon City. Mentiría diciéndole que la había encontrado malherida mientras realizaba sus rondines por el bosque y al verla indefensa decidió ayudarla en aras del cumplimiento de su deber. Detestaba imaginarse del bando contrario al que realmente pertenecía, pero era un mal necesario. Le haría creer a la Redfield que él era el héroe del cuento, el alma caritativa dentro de la tragedia, el ángel protector en el purgatorio.

El cielo sabía que Albert Wesker podía ser, sin remordimientos, un excelente actor. Ya lo había hecho en el departamento de policía de Raccoon City y sin problemas volvería a lograrlo. Engatuzar a una chiquilla era para él juego de niños.

* * *

Claire Redfield escapó de su sueño forzado, pero ni siquiera hizo el intento de abrir los ojos. Temía con cada parte de su humanidad. Supo que levantar los párpados no haría ninguna diferencia. Por primera vez en su vida, Claire Redfield prefería la mentira a la cruda y amarga realidad.

Hasta el momento su cuerpo residía relajado en la camilla improvisada. Sin embargo, la amplitud del mundo le hizo sentirse tan pequeña y vulnerable sin uno de sus sentidos, que optó por encogerse en una posición fetal. Entonces se animó a librar a sus ojos verdemar del encierro. El resultado fue nuevamente desastroso. La oscuridad reinaba dictadura única.

¿Cómo pudo terminar así? Logró sobrevivir a las abominaciones, a las carencias, al miedo paralizante, al trauma de ver a personas devorándose unas a otras; todo para terminar en arrollada por un transporte y sin uno de sus valiosos sentidos. Además, su descuido provocó que fuera incapaz de cumplir su misión; Sherry y Leon podían estar en dificultades.

Llegaron a su mente imágenes dispersas pero altamente valiosas: la sonrisa estruendosa de Chris; los ojos tiernos de Sherry Birkin; el caminar cauteloso del novato Kennedy; el brazo de Jill Valentine sobre sus hombros, en un gesto repleto de la confianza de una hermana mayor; las figuras cada vez más difusas de su padre y madre. Iba a perder las bellezas de un mundo repleto de formas y colores. Aunque sentía que eso lo había perdido con el simple hecho de viajar a Raccoon City.

La pelirroja había conservado sus ojos como un tesoro que le permitía contemplar los detalles de la vida y permanecer ligera, rebelde y libre; en esa realidad donde perdía la vista no le quedaba más que pesadez, sumisión y dependencia. El frío de la noche le pegó en el alma. Una corriente de líquido frío circuló por sus venas hasta llegar a su pecho y allí se instaló, enfriándola por dentro. Era una adolescente que había perdido a su única familia, a sus amigos, su vida tal y como la conocía. Sintió que una lágrima vagabunda surgía de la fuente inútil de sus ojos, y luego de esa siguió una más, y otra, y ya no fue capaz de controlarlas.

Lloró en silencio porque no quería causar lástima. Quien fuera que la había salvado no era de fiar por la zona en la cual se encontraba. Esa ubicación no era una casualidad. Además, no quería ser perturbada en su miseria. Prefería la intimidad para su cascada salada; prefería ocultarse en la soledad protectora de su infancia perdida; en los recuerdos antes dulces ahora amargos de su vida pasada.

Intentaba respirar bajo y no sollozar para pasar desapercibida. No podía saber que Albert Wesker se encontraba en la entrada de aquella casa de campaña, contemplando sin romanticismo el cielo estrellado que denunciaba la falta de luz artificial.

Él se percató de los diminutos sonidos tristes que se mezclaban con el cantar de las cigarras y el soplo de viento entre los árboles. Suspiró con resignación, frustración y desencanto. No había nacido para lidiar con una adolescente ciega en estado de crisis emocional. Ni antes de sus poderes sobrehumanos había sido capaz de lidiar con la fragilidad, la sensibilidad o la irracionalidad.

Al intensificarse el llanto discreto, el antiguo capitán de los STARS optó por regresar sobre sus pasos y colocarse de rodillas cerca de Claire. La adolescente lo percibió; sintió el roce de sus ropas, la respiración varonil, ligeramente pesada, el peso inherente a los cuerpos al aproximarse a otros.

Era hora de levantar el telón. El gran maestro de la mentira y la traición estaba a punto de inaugurar la función.

—Señorita… ¿se encuentra bien? —cuestionó él con un deje de fingida preocupación.

Ella estuvo a punto de girarse en la cama y darle la espalda, pero razonó que la única culpa de aquel hombre era haberle salvado la vida a medias. La motociclista trató de recuperar la compostura, pero su sentimiento excava tan profundo que no le permitía tranquilizarse.

Actividades tan banales como conducir una chatarra de dos ruedas o ver películas románticas estaban agolpándose en su cabeza y le hacían sumergirse en su melancolía

—S-sí, estoy bien… —respondió ella batiendo sus lágrimas. —Es sólo que no quiero estar así, en la nada.

Wesker se llevó la mano a la pistola como un reflejo, preguntándose si hizo lo mejor para él al dejarla vivir. Instantáneamente llegó a la conclusión que cualquier drama que la chica pudiera hacerle valía la pena por ver el rostro de Chris Redfield descomponerse al encontrar a su hermana ciega. Si es que llegaba y él le permitía encontrarla, por supuesto.

—Puede que sea una situación reversible.

Ella asintió débilmente, poco convencida pero con cierta resignación. Al menos, por el momento.

Hubo una fracción de incómodo silencio antes de que ella preguntara: — ¿Quién es usted?

Ingrata y entrometida como toda su raza.

—Será mejor que usted me lo diga primero.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar y brindarle esa información si no puedo verlo?

—Supongo que deberá tener fe.

La chica apartó de su rostro un mechón de cabello. Intentó erguirse un poco más, mas las heridas protestaron enseguida, transportando por su cuerpo una corriente eléctrica que le paralizó los músculos y evitó su acción.

—Uhm… me llamo Claire Redfield.

— ¿Qué hacía tan noche sola en la carretera, señorita Redfield?

—Buscaba a mi hermano.

— ¿Se perdió en el bosque? —cuestionó el mayor con una inocencia impropia de su personalidad.

Claire estaba teniendo problemas para sincerarse y por eso las oraciones le surgían cortas y forzadas. Antes de sus horas en el abismo de Raccoon City había sido una joven confiada y abierta, hasta extrovertida. Sin embargo, había redescubierto la maldad del corazón humano y sus interminables ambiciones con aquel suceso oscuro e inesperado. La desconfianza le dictaba a la oreja que debía hablar de la misma manera en que caminaba sobre hielo delgado.

En esas circunstancias la pelirroja se sentía débil y vulnerable; no quería hablar de más y comprometer su escasa integridad cuando no tenía ni el más leve chance de defenderse.

—No. Él es policía. Forma… formaba parte del Departamento de Policía de Raccoon City.

— ¿Usted… sabe lo que pasó allá? —preguntó Albert Wesker exaltado por la idea de su libre anonimato.

—Sí… fui ahí para dar con su paradero, pero no hallé huella alguna. La ciudad estaba vuelta un desastre.

Entrometida. Esa era la explicación de todo. Muy propio de los Redfield el meter las narices donde no los llaman. El científico volvió a la calma; por un momento creyó que se vería estropeado su plan de permanecer con su identidad oculta. Decidió continuar con su interrogatorio.

— ¿Residía en Raccoon City?

—Antes. Vivía allí, sin embargo luego me mudé a Arizona para estudiar la universidad —comentó la chica con cierta nostalgia en la voz.

Wesker puso una mano sobre su mentón y se quedó inmóvil, estatua de mármol. La explicación de la mocosa parecía razonable.

— ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivió a la contingencia?

Claire se quedó callada por unos segundos. Sintió una punzada de dolor perforarle el corazón cuando recordó su misión fallida de encontrar ayuda para Leon y Sherry. Deseaba con todo el corazón que ambos estuvieran bien, ya que no se perdonaría de ninguna forma que algo les sucediera gracias a que ella no pudo cumplir su cometido.

—Un chico me ayudó a escapar. Al igual que yo, él era de los pocos sobrevivientes a la catástrofe y trabajamos hombro con hombro para huir de aquel cementerio.

Esta respuesta lo dejó fuera de balance. La estudiante no había sobrevivido sola al desastre y cualquier información respecto a los testigos oculares del caos auspiciado por Umbrella era de su interés.

— ¿Un joven? ¿Un estudiante como usted? —preguntó el mayor disimulando su ansiedad.

—No. Era un policía de la R.P.D. Estaba en su primer día de trabajo cuando la pesadilla sucedió.

El capitán frunció el ceño. Ahora resultaba que de la peor catástrofe acontecida en la historia moderna, de la cual ni siquiera los militares mejor entrenados o los mercenarios más experimentados habían salido con vida, un par de jovencitos habían logrado escapar. Le sonaba a broma de mal gusto, pero no podía delatar su inconformidad ante la menor Redfield, al menos no mientras ella pudiese notarla. Necesitaba más información y tendría que seguir fingiendo.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de su compañero?

—Leon. Leon Scott Kennedy.

Leon Scott Kennedy. Por alguna razón ese nombre resonaba cual eco entre ellos recuerdos perdidos de su vida humana, pero no recordaba dónde ni cuándo. Supuso inmediatamente que no era alguien importante ya que con su intuición sumamente desarrollada no habría olvidado ese nombre de tener algún valor. Un novato con mucha suerte, pero no con la suficiente para que a él se le escapase con vida si es que le estorbaba. Al menos ya tenía un nombre.

— ¿Tiene conocimiento de más sobrevivientes además de usted y su compañero?

—No a ciencia cierta. De Raccoon City solo logramos salir con vida mi compañero y una niña de doce años que rescatamos de la ciudad. Aunque…

Wesker vio como el rostro de la niña se descompuso a media frase y se mordió el labio inferior como índice de su ansiedad.

—Aunque no tengo la certeza de que sigan con vida. Leon estaba malherido y la pequeña también se encontraba delicada de salud cuando nos separamos. Nuestro plan era que ellos se quedasen allí en las afueras de Raccoon mientras yo me apresuraba para buscar ayuda. Pero fallé…

La pelirroja no aguantó más y comenzó a sollozar bajito llevándose sus manos hacia el rostro para cubrir sus ojos sin luz. El hombre de ojos bermellón puso mala cara. Le disgustaba de sobremanera el sentimentalismo y esa estúpida faceta de querer ser el héroe que al parecer caracterizaba, al igual que a su hermano, a la chica Redfield. Lo más probable era que el tal Leon y la niña ya hubieran fallecido al no recibir ningún tipo de ayuda en esa situación de peligro, lo cual era más que bueno para él. Pero con ese disfraz de oveja que había adoptado tenía que actuar como un verdadero valeroso y ético ser humano, ocultando al lobo rapaz que yacía en su interior.

— ¿Dice que sus compañeros estaban a las afueras de Raccoon City esperando su ayuda?

—Sí —contestó la joven con voz ahogada.

—No se preocupe por sus compañeros, señorita Redfield. Enviaré a una de mis tropas de rescate en ayuda de sus amigos. El auxilio para ellos llegará pronto —mintió el científico para aplacar a la adolescente y que esta dejara de molestarlo con sus chillidos.

La jovenzuela limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas sin saber que había hecho su rostro un desastre. Le parecía peculiar y hasta sospechosa la manera en que preguntaba; casi parecía saber de los pormenores de la tragedia de Raccoon City y no necesitar de mayor explicación al respecto. Y eso sólo podía ocurrir en dos escenarios: era un sobreviviente igual que ella o estaba allí para intervenir como una autoridad, ya fuera gubernamental o privada. Dudaba que fuera un agente de Umbrella; de ser así, la habría matado al instante, pues era una testigo de primera mano de la porquería abandonada tras de sí por esa farmacéutica. Quizá formaba parte de los cuerpos policiales estatales o del FBI. Debía ser alguien del lado de los que alcanzaron a salir, o bien, al menos alguien neutral. El hombre mencionó que enviaría a una de sus tropas. Una. Eso refería a que estaba a cargo de varias y, por tanto, no se trataba de cualquier soldado.

La motociclista consideró que ya había sido suficientemente interrogada. Era su turno de emplear el poder de la palabra.

—Creo que ya hablé lo suficiente. Me gustaría saber quién es usted y por qué está aquí.

El mayor de gafas negras ya había diseñado su mentira, la cual tenía por objetivo central facilitar la movilidad de ambos. Sí ella confiaba en él, le permitiría llevarla a todas partes sin necesidad de drogarla, cargarla y amordazarla. Le facilitaba el secuestro puesto que ella ignoraba por completo que se había convertido en su cautiva.

—Soy coronel de los Escuadrones de Operaciones Especiales de los Estados Unidos o Spec ops. Venimos a combatir a los Servicios de Seguridad de Umbrella, quienes tienen como directiva asesinar a todo hombre o mujer que logró abandonar Raccoon City, así como eliminar las evidencias que inculpan a Umbrella o a sus allegados. Además, mis fuerzas tienen la misiva de trasladar a los sobrevivientes a puntos de extracción para asegurar que testifiquen en contra de los implicados.

Claire Redfield frunció el ceño, esperando no ofender al militar. Para ser alguien enviado a rescatar personas traumatizadas no parecía un tipo muy amable. Al contrario, su tono de voz era frívolo y severo; el olor de sus ropas era de un cuero agresivo para el olfato; su tacto resultaba áspero y hasta desacostumbrado, e incluso su trato parecía el de un aislado social. La pelirroja suponía que se debía a la vida en la milicia y sus crudezas.

—Entonces… ¿estuvo dentro de la ciudad?

—Así es, al igual que usted. Tuve que abandonarla porque filtraron información acerca de una bomba nuclear. Los suburbios pronto quedarán reducidos a ceniza.

La joven suspiró.

—Pero si hacen eso no habrá pruebas suficientes para encerrar a esos malditos.

—Soy consciente de eso, dearheart. No obstante estoy falto de opciones. En primer lugar, y creo que usted lo ha considerado ya, no podemos permitir que se propague la infección; sería el fin de la vida civilizada. Y en segundo, no puedo arriesgar a mis hombres por una detonación a horas de acontecer. Sólo queda esperar que los testigos hayan escapado de los servicios de seguridad y asesinos a sueldo, y se encuentren en poblados aledaños.

—Tiene que encontrarlos —mencionó Claire en un tono imperante que rozó en la orden marcial.

—Es usted muy osada, ¿no lo cree? Debería cuidar sus modales.

—Y usted debería mejorar su genio. No tiene por qué ser tan cortante y frío todo el tiempo.

Ella bajó los ojos, pero no pudo percibir la tierra blanda ni las pequeñas hormigas que cargaban migajas a través de la orilla de la tienda de campaña. No debería comportarse tan grosera con el hombre que le salvó la vida. Especialmente si éste sabía cómo utilizar un arma.

—Quiero que paguen por lo que hicieron.

—Y lo harán. Pero eso requiere paciencia y prudencia. No hay forma de regresar a Raccoon y salir con vida. Tendrá que confiar en que optaré por las medidas más racionales que contribuyan a la causa.

— ¿Y qué hará conmigo y con mis amigos cuando los encuentres? —cuestionó la Redfield con voz trémula.

—Por ahora no pienso dejarla sola. No obstante, considero poco adecuado discutir su futuro en este preciso momento. No puedo garantizarle que encontraremos a Kennedy y al infante pronto, y usted necesita descansar un par de horas más, al menos hasta que mis órdenes sean renovadas y tengamos nueva información acerca de la ciudad y su destino. Quédese tranquila.

—Ya no quiero dormir. Me siento asquerosamente inútil —se sinceró la muchacha, como haciendo berrinche.

—Duerma. Prometo volver en una hora. Sino está consciente, la despertaré. Probablemente bajaré a las cercanías del pueblo, pero ninguno de mis hombres se acercará a usted ni la molestará.

— ¿Irá solo? ¿Salió de Raccoon City en buenas condiciones?

— ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Albert Wesker con un tono un tanto incrédulo

— ¿No está herido? ¿Cansado? Quiero decir, sobrevivir a Raccoon no es fácil y después de pasar por ese infierno… Por más experto que usted sea, no deja de ser un humano y necesita extremar precauciones —explicó la chiquilla formando en su rostro una mueca de aflicción.

El capitán contuvo con todas sus ganas una carcajada burlona; sin embargo no pudo reprimir la expresión gestual por lo que en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa. Menos mal que la chica era invidente porque de lo contrario se hubiese asustado por la expresión malvada de su "salvador". El rubio no sabía si reír por aquella ingenuidad o molestarse por el atrevimiento. La chiquilla era igual de cursi y sentimental que todas las mocosas de su edad, pero tenía ese toque de heroísmo tan característico de los Redfield. Una ilusa que apostaba a la humanidad de alguien quien evidentemente no formaba parte ya de esa raza. Por un instante deseó que la chica no hubiese perdido la vista para que comprobara por sí misma las habilidades extraordinarias que poseía luego de fusionarse con el virus y fijara sus ojos en sus orbes carmesí. Sin duda alguna hubiera sido algo más que gracioso e interesante para él.

—"Qué niña más tonta" —pensó el mayor al escuchar los cuestionamientos bobos de la pelirroja.

—Señorita, en lugar de cuestionar mis acciones debería de ocuparse en usted y procurar dormir —contestó con vehemencia el rubio mientras llenaba el cartucho de su Samurai Edge que brillaba como plata entre la penumbra.

La estudiante hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos para de mala gana volverse a acostar sobre la cama improvisada. Al mirar que la niña estaba dispuesta a volver a dormir, el rubio por darse media vuelta para marcharse, cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz musical de la menor.

—Espere…

El ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. frenó su andar y puso mala cara al escuchar ese chillante tono de voz. ¿Acaso era tan difícil callarse y limitarse a dormir?

— ¿Sí?

Con dificultad, la hermana de Chris Redfield intentó sentarse de nuevo sobre la cama, usando sus manos con torpeza para evitar hacer un movimiento en falso y caer al suelo. Después de luchar unos instantes con la oscuridad de sus ojos, logró acomodarse en su sitio y se quedó pensativa, como si estuviese debatiéndose consigo misma.

—Quiero agradecerle por haberme salvado. —Habló finalmente con cierta timidez.

Albert enarcó una ceja, totalmente desconcertado. Creyó que probablemente escucharía más reclamos o quejas a causa de su ceguera, pero definitivamente un agradecimiento sincero era lo último que pasó por su mente.

—De no ser por usted, probablemente no hubiese sobrevivido mucho tiempo herida en el bosque. Realmente ha sido mi héroe. Muchas gracias.

Y para terminar de confundir al científico, la estudiante esbozó una sonrisa que se fusionó con sus ojos azules sin luz. Por un momento, el científico creyó que la chica no había perdido la vista, ya que la sonrisa de sus labios encajaba perfectamente con sus orbes marinas. Le sorprendió de sobremanera que alguien en las circunstancias de Claire Redfield aún tuviese la capacidad de mostrar agradecimiento genuino, aunque las cosas no fueran del todo bien.

Para un hombre como Albert Wesker, acostumbrado a moverse y actuar porque sí, incapaz de usar el "por favor"; limitado a ordenar y a no recibir ningún incentivo afectuoso por sus acciones, el agradecimiento y sus recompensas morales le resultaba ajeno. Su mente carecía de las herramientas necesarias para procesarlo, pues se trataba de una persona fría, con emociones escasas y sumamente racionales. Es por ello que el contraste en la actitud de la menor le era por demás irracional, ilógico, incongruente. Lo tomó, contra todo pronóstico, con la guardia baja. No obstante no era el momento apropiado para detenerse a pensar qué pasaba por la psique de esa muchachita. Ya habría tiempo para estudiarla más a fondo después.

—De nada —contestó el supuesto teniente coronel, con una tonalidad seca aunque ya sin su acostumbrada sonrisa sarcástica.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?—preguntó curiosa la chica de cabellos de hoguera.

El capitán dudó. No había pensado de qué manera habría de dirigirse la chiquilla hacia él. No responderle tampoco era una opción, ya que no se necesitaba convivir mucho tiempo con la Redfield para darse cuenta que era una muchacha terca y obstinada al igual que su molesto hermano. Tenía que decirle algo rápido o quizás toda su actuación se vendría abajo.

—Llámame Albert.

—Muy bien, Albert. Estaré aquí esperando a que vuelva. Vaya con cuidado, por favor.

¿Pero qué clase de humana era ella? No conforme con su repentino buen humor de unos instantes antes, ahora también mostraba preocupación por un desconocido. Había dos opciones: la chica era una romántica irremediable o una mentirosa muy hábil. Definitivamente, Claire Redfield no era un caso cualquiera. Wesker sospechaba que parte de esa personalidad emocional, cariñosa y detallista que empezaba a revolverle el estómago se debía bien a su educación o a un vacío doloroso empolvado en su pasado.

Wesker no agregó nada más. Abandonó la tienda con su andar grácil sin hacer ruido alguno. Tomó la Samurai Edge entre sus manos y se ajustó los lentes oscuros. No había tiempo para pensar en las tonterías de su rehén, aún tenía una misión que terminar.

* * *

 **Respuesta a sus mensajes:**

GeishaPax: Ja, ja, ja, no te me infartes, sino nos acusarán de asesinato y eso no es bueno para la currículo (?) Queríamos un fic un poco diferente, ya sabes, para enriquecer el fandom. Bueno, querida, muchísimas gracias por el comentario. Estaremos esperándote más adelante. Muchos besos pa' tú.

Hermana del mal, lamento el infarto y no haber comentado nada de la colaboración jaja, pero ya sabes es parte de la maldad. La historia es un poco diferente a lo acostumbrado pero esperamos que tenga éxito. De este fic no tienes ningún spoiler así que… ¡a leer, hermana! Espero te guste tanto como a mí me gusta FITY.

Frozenheart7: Nosotras también te amamos, je, je. El caos rige la vida, y si no es así, pues entonces debería. Lo sé, los Weskerfield son para hacer drama, para sufrir y entrar en shock. Larga vida al Weskerfield por siempre. :3 Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar. Como siempre es un gusto pasar a saludarte. Seguimos en contacto y nos leemos pronto. Besos y abrazos.

Hermana menor del mal, aquí reportándose la maldad. Sé que ésta pareja es tu OTP y aunque es la primera vez que hago un fic de esta pareja de larga duración, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no defraudarte, aunque bueno, con la experiencia de Adry en CC es más que suficiente para suponer que el fic va por buen camino. Definitivamente si es una idea un poco diferente a las demás, pero no olvidaremos el toque de amor y maldad. Esperamos y este segundo capítulo de atrape aún más. ¡Besos!

Susara KI302: Creo que una de las mejores reacciones que generan los fics, llenos de palabras, es quedarte sin palabras. Resulta irónico. Por supuesto, larga vida al mal, y los escritores somos especialmente malos. Un saludo, preciosa, muchas gracias por comentar.

Pequeña, gracias por darte una vuelta por aquí, estamos contentas de que la historia haya sido bien recibida y haya tenido buena aceptación. Esperamos de verdad que este episodio también te guste mucho y de igual forma vuelva a dejarte sin aliento. Ya nos contarás qué opinas. ¡Saludos!

DanielaWeskerCormac: Muchas gracias, querida. Me chiveo. Este fic es en conjunto con la pequeña Ana Luna, quien también, por supuesto, es sumamente talentosa. :) Por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo Weskerfield. Es mi pareja favorita. Por allí a veces se me antojan los Weskertine o uno que otro Claire Redfield & Frederic Downing, pero son esporádicos. Eso de leerse dos veces Cuerpo cautivo está cañón. A mí me parece cada vez más largo.

¡Hola! Soy Ana Luna, y también soy adicta a Cuerpo Cautivo… ¿Dices que lo leíste dos veces? ¡Yo también lo hice! ¡Jajaja! Incluso debo confesar que lo he leído más de dos veces y gracias a ese fic me hice fangirl del Weskerfield. Adriana con CC es como un vendedor de drogas, hace que te vuelvas adicta. Al menos para mí así fue. Y henos aquí escribiendo Weskerfield. Adry ya tiene una respetable trayectoria con la pareja de Albert y Claire, y espero estar a la altura. Esperamos que este segundo episodio te agrade.

Guest: ¡Hola! ¿Te conozco? Claramente, jejeje, el primer capítulo sólo es una invitación, es el resto de los capítulos los que verdaderamente persuaden. Muchas gracias por comentar, y esperamos que le agarres sabor a la historia con los futuros capítulos. Nos leemos, espero, muy pronto. Saludos.

Antes que nada, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar aquí tu opinión. Para nosotras es muy importante conocer lo que piensan respecto de la historia y es agradable ver que hay buenos resultados. El primer capítulo es sólo una "muestra gratis" o como decimos en México "una probadita" de lo que será todo el relato y ahora con un episodio más, esperamos que termines de engancharte. ¡Muchos saludos!

Yuna-Tidus-Love: Hola, querida. ¿Cómo estás? Me alegro de que pasaras a comentar. Espero que este Weskerfield logre atraparte y convencerte de que vale la pena. Te quiero. Pórtate bonito.

¡Querida qué gusto leerte de nuevo! Creo que no nos "veíamos" desde "Polos Opuestos" y es grato volver a saber de ti. Tanto para Adry como para mí es un gusto mostrarles la creación de este nuevo proyecto que nos entusiasma demasiado y que esperamos que sea del agrado total para los lectores. Esta historia será algo diferente a lo acostumbrado pero tenemos la firme creencia de que les dejará un buen sabor de boca. En este segundo episodio ya nos contarán qué tal vamos y si la historia le hace justicia a sus expectativas. ¡Saludos de parte de Adry y su servidora, Ana!

Nos leemos muy pronto.

 **Atentamente,**

 **Light of Moon 12 y AdrianaSnapeHouse.**


End file.
